Dione
by Kimbo aka Diona
Summary: It'll get better plot-wise, and worse with language and content...It might get a lil lemoney later on. Haven't decided.


Dione's harsh black eyes looked off into the forest. Those eyes had seen battles that would turn your stomach, and dead, twisted bodies that would drive some over the edge and into insanity. These things would repulse most normal men. But such things excited Dione, for Dione was a Saiyan. And the Saiyan, as a race and as individuals, lived for the fight, and the kill.  
  
Dione was one of the few full-blooded Saiyan left alive in the universe, but she thought she was the last. After the destruction of her planet, which she avoided by a matter of hours, she went looking for survivors. When she didn't find any she became a free-lance headhunter, meaning she got paid to use her Saiyan strength to 'settle' old grudges.  
  
Her current job was to bring the head of one "Son-Gohan" to a creature named Zenith. She has been given a holo-photo of the boy, and a warning: "The boy, along with a small group of fighters who call themselves the 'Z Warriors,' can sense ki and power levels. If you want to attract attention to yourself show off your power and fly around 'till your heart's content."  
  
Dione was getting a lot of money for just one person. The last time she got nearly as much as 1,000,000 credits she had to spend a week in a second-rate re-gen tank before she could deliver. AND the million didn't include compensation for the supplies and such.  
  
Steadily moving night and day, Dione had figured out a few things about this planet.   
  
1) The majority of the planet's inhabitance are *extremely* weak.   
  
2) The next full moon will not be for another 10 or 15 of the planet's nights. (Important for Dione to keep track of, because she still has her tail)  
  
3) Most of the planet's forest area game is easy to catch, is very high in nutritional value, and is rather tasty, raw OR cooked.  
  
4) She is steadily moving closer to a group of people with very high power levels, compared to the rest of the planet.  
  
Dione sighed, and taking her eyes from the forest she continued on, wrapping her tail around her waist incase some local saw her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Dione blinked a few times as she walked into the clearing. Looking around she saw a house, then two men sparing: Son-Gohan and someone who seemed to be his father.   
  
Dione gasped, and zanzokened back into the under-growth.  
  
Gohan's father paused to look towards Dione. This gave Gohan the opportunity to trip his father. The man fell flat on his back.   
  
The two exchanged a few words, and the father started walking towards Dione. She zanzokened to the opposite side of the clearing, hoping to confuse the man.  
  
He paused, then put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared.  
  
Dione sensed someone standing right behind her; her tail shot up instinctively, wrapping itself around the man's thought. Turning around, she saw it was Gohan's father.  
  
The man grabbed the base of Dione's tail to try and get it off his neck.  
  
Dione let out a shrill, ear-splitting scream, doubling over in pain and letting go of the man's neck.  
  
He, in turn, let go of her tail to cover his ears.  
  
Straightening up, Dione turned on the man. "NEVER pull a Saiyan's tail." She said calmly.  
  
Apparently he recognized the word "Saiyan". "Gohan! Tell your mother I'm going over to Vegitta's for a while!"  
  
An "OK Dad!" was heard from by the house.  
  
Dione's eyes lit up when she heard the name Vegitta. Thoughts started running through her head:  
  
Does he know about Saiyans?  
  
Is the Prince Vegitta HERE?   
  
*Alive?*  
  
Are there more survivors of Vegitta-sei?  
  
A strong hand on her shoulders brought her from her thoughts. But before she could pull away the world de-materialized. The black void lasted only for a second before the world came back into focus.  
  
Dione and Gohan's father were now in some sort of training room with a central control panel that read "150xG Earth." Dione fell to one knee, taken by surprise by the sudden change in gravity. She quickly got up, though, as Gohan's father went over to the control panel, and set it to "001xG Earth."  
  
There was a sound of someone's head hitting the inside of the room.  
  
Dione looked up to see a short man in old Saiyan Armor (minus the breast plate) who had tall, black hair that more than made up for his short stature.  
  
The sound of the man's head hitting the ceiling hitting the head was quickly followed by: "Kakkrotto!! How many times must I tell you *NOT* to interrupt my training sessions!!"  
  
"Sorry Vegitta but..." Kakkrotto stopped talking as Dione said something.  
  
"Kakkrotto...That's a Saiyan name..." Dione thought to herself (out loud no less).  
  
"Of course it's a Saiyan name you baka! It was..." Vegitta trailed off. "Wait. Kakkrotto, you don't speak Vegitta-sei's language. Who said that?!"  
  
Dione glared at Vegitta, not used to being ignored when she was in plain sight. "I, Dione. Head hunter," And, just because of all this talk about Saiyans, she added her old Saiyan rank, "And Female member of the Saiyan Ele..."  
  
"Enough!" Vegitta snapped. "How *DARE* you impersonate a Saiyan!" Coming down to the floor he returned her stare.  
  
"I IMPERSONATE NO-ONE!! Getting a grip on her temper, she continued a little more calmly, and coldly, "Do not insult a Saiyan, for it shall be your death." With that she started powering up.  
  
When she was finished, he laughed. "Kakkrotto, how high do you think her power level is?"  
  
"I donno. Somewhere close to Piccolo's, maybe a little higher."  
  
"Pathetic." Vegitta walked to the door of the gravity room, grabbing Dione's wrist along the way and dragging her behind him. Outside, he turned to her, smirking. "One way to find out if you are a Saiyan." He said, glancing at her 'belt.' Vegitta backed away from her and started forming a white ball of energy.  
  
Dione stared at it, and felt herself getting stronger. "No, no, NO!" she yelled, closing her eyes tightly and turning away.  
  
"Come on now," Vegitta taunted, "I know you enjoy the power, IF you are a Saiyan."  
  
Even without Vegitta's taunting, something about the orb, like the full moon, drew her attention. No, *demanded* it. Dione slowly turned back to the orb.  
  
She felt power surging through her body, and, along with the power, the desire to crush everything on this pathetic planet. Mutely she could feel her clothes shredding as she converted to Ozarou.  
  
Dione was about to stomp on the gravity capsule when she caught herself, and fought back her instincts. She tried to yell at Vegitta, but only managed to roar.  
  
Vegitta seemed satisfied, and made the orb vanish. He turned away as she shifted out of Ozarou. "WOMAN! Bring me a set of your clothes!!"  
  
"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" came an angry voice from inside the house.  
  
"JUST BRING THEM OUT HERE!!"  
  
"All right, all right." Bulma came out of the house carrying a small pile of clothes. "I don't see why you want a set of my clothes, but here you go." Bulma said, dumping the clothes into Vegitta's arms, then returning to the house.  
  
Vegitta turned around and threw the clothes to Dione, who had hidden herself behind a shrub. "Put these on!"  
  
Dione didn't reply, but she put on the clothes: a black-and-white striped shirt and blue pants. She came out looking very uncomfortable, her tail sticking out of the pants at an odd angle.  
  
Vegitta looked at her tail, "Kakkrotto, get her a pair of scissors from the house."  
  
"Vegitta, you have to stop ordering people around. You aren't a prince anymore." Goku said, but went in to get the scissors anyway.  
  
((For my purposes, the english word 'prince' sounds a heck of a lot like the Saiya-jin word for 'royalty'))  
  
"Are you of the Saiyan royal blood?" Dione asked, turning to Vegitta.  
  
"Pfft. You don't even recognize your own prince. You are pathetic."  
  
Dione's eyes went wide. "M-My prince! I-I am sorry! I-i thought I was th-the only Saiyan left!" She stammored, dropping to her knees.  
  
"Well obvously, you thought wrong. Me, Kakkrotto, and now you, are the only survivors that I know of. Mine and Kakkrotto's brats are all half Saiyan."  
  
Dione didn't know what to say. She had been sent to kill one of the few survivors of her race...  
  
Kakkrotto came back out with the scissors. "Here ya go Vegitta." He said, his usual cocky self.  
  
"What's with him?" Dione asked Vegitta, standing and looking at Kakkrotto.  
  
"Hit his head when he was young. Had no clue he was a Saiyan until his brother and I came to take over this planet, and complete the mission he faild. Give them to Dione."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her." Vegitta said, pointing to Dione.  
  
After Dione straightened out her tail Vegitta asked her why she was on earth. " I was sent here to collect the head of Son-Gohan and bring it back to a creature named Zenith, though I doubt that is his real name. The pay would have been compensation for the expenses of the trip *and* one million credits." Dione said, looking at the ground.  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
"Shut up Kakkrotto! Dione, come with me."  
  
"Yes my prince." and she followed him into the house.  
  
"WOMAN! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"What is it n...WHO IS THAT AND WHAT IS SHE DOING IN *MY* CLOTHES?!?!?" Bulma went bezerk when she saw Dione standing behind Vegitta.  
  
"Shut up! Go find your father and tell him I need a Saiyan-English translator."  
  
Bulma gave Vegitta a funny look. "Er...Why?"  
  
"She cannot speak English." Vegitta said, obvously meaning Dione.  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll get to work on it. In the mean time show her to the geust room at the top of the stairs. It looks as if she hasn't had enough sleep in days." Then Bulma went into her lab.  
  
"First room on the right at the top of the stairs. The woman says you should get some rest. I will be training in the gravity capsule. Do not bother me."  
  
"Yes my prince." Dione said, bowing, then headed up the stairs to the room assigned to her.  
  
A young man with purple hair was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
"Um, excuse me." he said, flatning himself against the wall so she could pass.  
  
~I should learn this language if I am to live here.~ Dione thought to herself as she lay down on the king-sized bed.  
  
WN: I'm not going to even start typing the next part untill I get at least, let's say, 10 good responces.  
  
DC: I only Own Dione, who is named after a star Sun, not Hollywood that is mentioned in my school Science book. All the rest of the stuff belongs to the guy(s) who made up DB/DBZ/BDGT and the people/companies they/he/she sold it too.   
  
Later! 


End file.
